Aspects of the disclosure relate to providing information security and preventing unauthorized access to resources of an information system. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to preventing unauthorized access to secured information using identification techniques.
As vehicles and devices increasingly provide audio or visual displays for various users to access, view, and/or modify information, including client information, ensuring the safety and security of information made available is increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the safety and security of such information while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems, vehicles, and/or devices that maintain and/or provide such information.